


Hidden Feelings

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M, Online Relationship, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John and Dave have always been close since they started talking to each other. Neither of them know about each other's feelings.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Hidden Feelings

Dave and John are typing back and forth, talking about nothing but then again talking about everything going on in their lives... which is nothing.

Dave makes some kind of snide remark at something John said.

John laughs and pokes fun of what a jerk Dave always is.

The two of them smile at their screens and secretly holding feelings for each other.


End file.
